


Tears

by djAuth0r3



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Broken, Corpses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Sayori, Murder-Suicide, Realization, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djAuth0r3/pseuds/djAuth0r3
Summary: Natsuki stumbles upon a not so great weekend.





	Tears

Oh my god.

No.

This…

This isn’t happening…

_ I knew there was something wrong…  _

I push the new guy out of the way… What is he even doing!?

“Why didn’t you do anything?!” I shove the new guy onto the ground. He doesn't do anything. He just falls onto his ass… Eyes blank. Glazed over.

Just like Yuri’s. Dead, glazed eyes.

“Yuri! Yuri, please!” I move closer to her… Body.

It smells of nail polisher and rotten meat.

I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

I put my arms around Yuri, not caring if I get any blood on me.

Her head hangs over my shoulder. Limp. Cold.

Her body is so cold… The blood is cold as well…

So cold. There’s dried blood everywhere.

Tears are falling down my face.

F̻̪̯̍̔̅̇̎ͭ̈͘ǐ̀͋͌̓͑r̉̑̆҉̩͔͈̠s͈̄̓̋̑̐͘t̸̮͍̦̮̜̼̍̂͌͛̽͌ ̺͉̠͚̆̑͋͗͗S͇͚̫͚̬ͬͩ́̚̚a̞̩͂ͤ̇̐ͥy̭͓̹̠̽̈o̴ͥr̟͙͉̱͍͖̂̓̆̊i̯ͥ̿́̎̐ͮ.͎̤̭͑ͤ̈.̙ͨ͘.͖̳̝̲͋͂ ͔̺̭͈͎̖̎ͣ̅ͨͪ̉̌N̰͎͔̲ͫ͐ͤ̒̉ͤ̚͘ȏ͚̼̘͠w͇͎̑ͭ́ ͔̼̹ͨͥ̂͗͐̇̋Y̩̙̝̻̹͙̓u̖̤̾͠r̘̰̱͙͎ͥ̈̈͗̄͘i̷͚͗̊̌̈'̞͖́ͣͯ͆ś̰͍͚͍̭͍ͯ̅ͦ̽͌ ͉͉̯͘g̠̦͖͖̝͓̞ͯ̔ͫͬ̔ͬ̇o̜͡ņ̪̹̮ͪ̄̎́ͦe̺̮̰̫̖͑̒ͬ̄ ̟̫̟̬͕ͥͫ̑͂̂̚a̪̰̩̜̜̳͆͐̂̍s͉͖̹̦̘͚͊̍̌͛́̋ ̟̌̔͞w͠e̲̞͇̙͓͓͚ͤ̐̈́̈́l̸̙̈ͪͫͅl̤̟͙͖̠͔̆͛̍ͧ̐ͨ̚.̪.̏͂.ͥ.͛̿̉̄̀͢

Yuri’s dead. She’s been dead ever since she left my sight.

I hear the door open.

I’m too busy holding Yuri’s cold, dead, bloodied body to notice.

"̞̪̲̼̉̎̿͐ͫṆ̸̓̇ͤ̂̈́̏ă͕̭͓̘̞̰̦̓͛̓ͪ̃t̰͍͈ͦ͊̂͋͢s̰͕̙̩ͤ̔͐̆ͦ̌ͅͅu̷͇̪̎ͥk̷ị͖͙̤̖̒̔ͫͅ ̟̼̟ͬ͆ͤj̦̬̲̠͖̝ͭu͕͇͉͎̖̫ͩͦ̅s̼̲̠̪͖͊̑̈̑ͯ̌͆͟ṱ̶͖̥͛̋̽ͩ ̌͗̄҉͉͇̺̳r͕͇̦̜͉͍̣ͩͮȁ̩͇̣̑̆̿̎͐nͬ̋͗̾͢ ̓p̡̯̖ͥ͋ą͔̞̤̟̠̒̆̏ͭ͌̚s̗̜͓͙̞̩̃͆ͭ̓̿t͍̪̲̲ ͎͈̤̯͋ͮͣ́͋̉̅͞ṃ̸̱̗͙̯̲͙͂̄ͦ͒ͦͪ̚ẹ̱͉̥͉͔̙ͪ̑̐.͖͈̠̰̝̓̓̾̀.̠̪̭͛̑͆͞.͖̦͓̩̫ͧ͜"̙̺͔̩͕̣̆̓̈ͭ

“I heard yelling in here, what’s goin- Oh…” You hear a trace of Monika’s voice. 

She laughs.  _ Monika Laughs. _

I can feel so many emotions. Anger being the top one… followed by a sadness so great… It takes me off my feet.

“Monika! Why are you laughing!? Yuri… Yuri’s  _ dead _ !”

Tears are streaming down my face…  _ Why did this happen? Why is this happening? _ _  
_ She flinches. 

"̳͈̪̣T̮͕̜̯̣͚̘͐͌ͥ̇͜h̛̻̞̘̗̭̀ͮ̚ͅi̙̒̌ͣ̇͂̒͋͡s͉͉͍̝͈̰ͯ͛ͫ̏̉͆ͫ ̴͓̭̂͋̌i͔ͣͩ͋͒̔ͧ̕s̹̬̘̭̯̥͕ͩ̀n̝͕̙͆͐͛ͪͪ̈͠'ͨͤ̉̈́̐ͣ҉t̢ͦ̍ͨͯ̈́ͪ ̭̝͇̬͓̌ͤͅp̢̻͙̭̦̙̗̺ͮ͛͛ͯ̿̓͌ä̶́ͥ͋ͮͩͥ͒r̝̰̲̫͔ͤ̂͆͌͢t̴͓̿ ̆҉̬̯o̊̄ͣͨ̎ͦ̚͏͖̙̥f̤͖̝̦̂ͨ̈ͧ͗ͯͣ ͌̃͂̓t͌͢h̡ͩ̏̾̆e̡͍͕̣̹̳̺̗̓ͣͤ͗̋̈ͭ ͋ͭ̂͢s̭̼̫̘͗ͬ̊͋̓ͅc̻̪͓̠͍̿̔̏̅̽̚r̖͚̺̔ͦ̄̌͛ͥ̽͝i̗̦̖̙͜p̴͍̯̣̈́͒̿̋t̫̼̔̆̾͊̇͆̄.̼̰̜̠̮̯̦ͩ͑̊ͫ̋ͤ͘"̥̩̤̣̝̦̱ͨ̾̋͒̅ͩͪ

“Oh… Your still here, Natsuki. Sorry.” She’s not. She really isn’t. In fact it sounds like she’s tired of this. 

“Lemme just…”

Nothing happens.

“What? What. Why can’t I…”   
Nothing happens.

“You didn’t answer my question!” Monika takes a step back, concern and worry in her eyes.

“Ahaha… Um… Jeez… This isn’t going to be fun…” She takes a step forward, hand outstretched.

She’s… Ḁ͕̭͇̙̠ͥͪ̐ͣ̏̏t͆̑҉̞͙̲t̴̮̥ͮͯ̒ͦ̃̋͊ė̩̺̩̝̔̓̍̈́m̰͔̗̟̞̞̯̐p̎ͮ̔̎͐̔̂͢ẗ̝̙͓̾i̜̜͉̹̾̌̉n̤̳̹ͬ̏̔̌̕g͕͕̠̮̪̝ ̢̜̯̮͈̦͍ͅt̞̜̠̫̩̓͊͞o͖͉̥͞ ͛ͬd͖̫͋ͭ͘ę̱̤̖̣̠̣̄̉̋l̻̎̂͒̐̓̂̋e̥͇̜ͥ̈ͭ̈́͋̂̌͢t҉̳̩̩̯̠̟ͅe̲̲͉͚̤͌ ̮͎͓̝͐m͚̲̭̖̎̔e͊́.̢͈̓̉

It looks like she’s pressing a button in the air…

“Uh… Natsuki… Why don’t you go call the police… Tell them there was a suicide.” I shake my head.

I go back down to Yuri. I can’t just leave her like this.

I shake my head. I’m sobbing.

“I’m going to stay here with Yuri… God…”

“I really think you sh-”   
“No! I’m staying here with Yuri!”

I’m hugging her… body…

God… Why did this happen…

“Jesus Christ.” She covers her mouth… P̻̉̓ͪ͛͊͋̿͡r̼̭̻͉̗̋͛͌͊o̼̰͔̯̽̎b͓̰̦͙͎͔̋ͦ͌̓̽́ͅä̶̪̗̖̺̺̣̟́̄̄̽b̵̼͈͔̆ͨ̍l̻͓̙̞̩̹ͧ̐͊ͧ̏̽ͅy͑ ̴͉̠͈̱̥̦̗̀ͤͮ̅͗t̺͔̥̜̙̼̪ͦ̄̍͑o̺̻͆ͫ̽ ̙̖ͩ̀ͤͮ͌̚ͅc̪͊̀ŏ͇ͣͦͦ̒v̳͚̎e̖͓̱̲͍͌́̉ͣ̋̆ṙ̦͞ ̙͇͕͖̘̯̋ͭͩͣ̐̓ͥh̴̟̦̰̘̮̱e͍͕̖̅͌̅̕ṟ͙͓̠ͨ͊ͭͯ̂ͅ ̧̣̲͕͔̲̔ͭͭ̊͛s̪̬̹̜̦̐̓m̗͎͍̓ͯ͐̄i̜̓ͧͭ̓͗́ͣl̵̳͖͚ͮͦẽ̵͕̬͚̪̎̿̊ͮ̍,̵͎̞ ̰̤͕̦̂̂̔ͥ̉t͆ͬ̍̾̄̚̚h̟̪̳̺̲e͖̘̍ ̧̰̤̮͂͐b̑̃ͬ҉i͙̤͈̼̱͈͚̓̓̕t͓c̼̣̲̞͒h̦.̽ͭ̏̒̚.͔͎͈̭̐͜.̛̼̼͕̤̹̟̱̊̓ͦ̌ͨ́ͮ

“If I can’t d͙͕̽̊e̗̼͛̄͐ͭ͐ͬ̍l̟͔ͮȅ͔̣͇̩́̋̂̎̉ṫ̘e͎̥̅ her… Then let me just silence her…”

I stare at Monika in confusion…

_ Delete… Silence… What the hell do you mean… _

I open my mouth to ask what the hell that means…

But no noise comes out.

I’m frozen in place… Holding Yuri’s body… Tears are still flooding down my face…

_ Why did she have to die… _

“Anyways… That’s a shame.” She’s looking at the new guy. No… she’s looking a little bit over the new guy… As if she were talking to somebody else.

“Wait, were you here the entire weekend, Ȩ̸̩͇̼̱͉̙͚͉͓̹̖̟̹͕̤ͬ̎͐̇̓͒̉R̴͗ͮ̃ͬ̌ͪ̏ͬ̈ͨ̑ͭ̽͊ͯͦ̉̆҉͎̠͈̪͖̝̗̜͓Ṟ̷̡͓͈̞̒̋̆̽͊͒͐ͧ̽ͪ͂̆ͫ̃̋̐̌ͣỌ̧͓̼͎̪̟̞̫̱͈͍͕̜̝͓̺̖̱̺ͮ̄ͭͤ̍͒̾͋ͭ̏͂̀͡R̨̟̻̰̳͈̺̘̻̽̓͂̐̈́ͬ́̑̔͡͠͝?”

She’s not talking to the new guy… He doesn’t even have a name…

“I didn’t realize the ṡ̮̘͉͚̯̼͠c͙̺̗͓͊ͫͩͨr͍͕̳̿̊ͅi̧̳͈͙̫͌͒̏̈́͐p̻͚̝͖̰ͦ̀ͫ̑ͥ̾ͯt̬̗͔̙̒̔̚͢ was broken that badly.”

_ What the fuck does Monika mean by the script.?! Is this just a sick prank!?! No… I know Yuri’s dead… Monika isn’t like this… _

“I’m super sorry!”  _ Now she’s sorry! Not for Yuri! Not for me! Not even the new guy! She’s lost her mind! Or… have I lost mine… _

“It must have been pretty boring…”

_ What… Pretty… Boring? _

I feel sick… So sick… To my core…  _ This isn’t Monika… The nice club president who wanted to protect all of the members… This is a monster… A monster who didn’t care about any of us… _

“I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

What?

“Just gimme a sec…”

I hear a noise… an unnatural noise… 

 

**> os.remove(“characters/yuri.chr”)_**

 

**> _**

**yuri.chr deleted unsuccessfully.**

 

**> os.remove(“characters/natsuki.chr”)**

 

**> _**

**Natsuki.chr deleted unsuccessfully.**

 

“What the hell is going on? Why can’t I delete them? Natsuki… Can you be a dear, and grab Yuri’s knife… ä͎́̓ͯ̊nͧ̉̉͊͏̺͓̺d̙͔̣͕̬̬̓ͩ͗ͅ ̜̩̪k̢̠̫̗̳̑ͩͬ̏̓ͅi̭ͤ̊͂ͯ̑͗͟l̪̝̠͛̽͒ͫlͩ̆̿͘ ͙̮̳̳͕̫ý̨̈́͂̉o͉̬͕̩̬̬ͭͫ̍̃ͭ͘ů͔̥̩̯̬̭̭̒̔ͫ͘r̗̦͛s̈͊͗e̼̰̖͋̊̎ͩ̾͗̃l̬ͬf͍̟̠ͨͩ̈̏ͅ ̼͌̉̐̌͒͊ͭp̛̘̱͙̳͙̦͖ͦ̔l̹̩̐̀̔ͫ̚̚e̴ͫ͒͒ͥ̄̑a̱̳̦͈͈͆̆ͩ̊̄͌̕ṣ̬͍̮̩͚̪̒ͬ͛̔ͧ̽ȅ͇̜̭͊̃ͬ̒̔?̲̖̈́ͬͪ That would be nice… So we don’t have to worry about you.”

My voice is back.

“What the fuck are you?!”

Monika steps back, slightly surprised. She rolls her eyes.

“Oh… Let me mute you again.” My voice is gone again.

“If I can’t delete you… Then let me try and do what I did for S̸̶̺͎͙̫̹̝͚̏̂̌͋̄͑̄ͥ̈́͂̃̄ͫa̸̷͉̻̙͓̖̲͔̺̣͙̼ͣ̒ͩ̀ͧ̈̾̉͗̔̌̂ͨ͂ͪͧ̔̚͢͠ͅy̷̴̦̭̠̙ͫ̄̇̿ͯ͋̉ͯ̾͗͌̓͌ͯ̑̈ͫ̎o̷̢̩̞̘̅̅͐ͬ͆̎̏͜͟ͅȑ̢̪̤͚̣̠̰̹̳͎̬͕̣͇͂̎̌ͤ̾ͧ̈́͑̇͊͂ͤ͐̇ͫ̔͒͘͟͜ͅi̷̶͋̈ͧ͐͘҉̸͎̪̺̠̻.”

_ Sayo- Oh my god. Sayori. The girl who kept the club together. She stopped the fights. She was the cheerful one. The first Vice-President. T̙͉h̠̮͉̦̪͙̻̎ͨe̮̗̘̣̼ ͍͛̃f̻̘̩i̜̳̣ͥ̉͗̏ṛ̱̰ș͈̱̤͙̫ͮͪ̓̀ͥt ̛̮̫̙̩̾gͨ̃͂̚͘i̸̱̘͉̯̖̣ͤ̐ͧ̄ͨͣ̒r̗̯̼̣̩̻̓͜l̤͓̠̘͂ͣ ̴̫͚̗͖ͧ̿̀ṱ̵̪̇͂h̞ͮ̈́͑ͯa̩̾ͧͥ͢t͙̮͉͎̯̞͈̎̓̏ ͔͐ͤ͋̂̀ͮ̃M̟̼̤̼̩̝͚̍o̗͔̮̍͛n̔̍̀͛ͤ͗҉̤͍̰̤į̩͕̬̦̙̎͌̂̑́̈́k̞͕̾̈̍a͉̪̗͉̲̍͆̔̅ͫ̿ͅ ͚͐͑̏̾͌ͥͅk͓̲̝̺̲̲̉͊͂͋ͭį̥̘̻͔̰̩̀ͭl̗̜̟̆̐̃̈́ͭ͊ḻ̸͈ͮe̟̰͍͈̍̉̓̿͑ͨd̨̲͙̹̟̅̀̈̀ͣ.͖͔͍̥̽̆͝ͅ.̴͐ͮ̓.͍̤͠ She hanged herself… Oh my god… What… _

I can feel control in my body again… I slowly back away from this monster… My eyes aching because of the amount of tears going down my face.

“You… You told Sayori to kill herself… You… You monster…” Monika takes a step back… She has a look of genuine surprise.

“How the fuck do you know about Sayori?” I attempt to pick up Yuri’s body and move it away from Monika. I fail. So I just drag it. I need to find a safe space… There’s only the closet…  _ Why is this happening… _

“You know what… That doesn’t matter.”

I stop… I have no control over my body… I drop Yuri’s body… I hear a thud and I grab the knife… With Yuri’s blood on it.  _ No… NO! PLEASE NO! I… I… I have nothing to live for…  _

I grab the knife with both hands know…

I can’t feel my heart…  _ Why am I not scared… I’m just accepting this… What the hell is wrong with me… _

My arms plunge the knife into my chest. It hurts so much.

Tears are going down my face.

I stab myself again… and again… and again… I drop…

As everything fades to darkness… I hear Monika giggling… I can feel all the tears running down my face…

“There we go… Now I can d…”

That’s all I get to hear. It’s dark-

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on "The Human Condition", but I'm feeling sleepy. And I saw this picture that called out to me to make this.


End file.
